


Flow

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drowning, Gen, hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When old fears resurface, Neptune has the shock of his life when he almost loses Sun forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> One of the more angsty pieces from my on-hiatus Tumblr blog. This was the first piece of mine to play with the headcanon that Sun had difficulties when dealing with water. Also, Neptune has a headcanoned semblance as well: his ability to manipulate water.

Neptune always felt so secure in the water, as though his very soul resonated with the ebb and flow of the waves. Sun was the opposite, rebelling against the gentle yet menacing movements. The boys were different in as many ways as they were alike. Yet, Sun wasn’t content to allow himself to be stuck with such fears. He approached Neptune, asking for the two of them to go swimming.

"Are you sure, man?" Neptune asked, grimacing slightly.

"I’m sure." Sun responded, appreciating the concern for his safety, but not willing to address it. This is something he needed to do.

The two met at the rather impressive pool provided to them by Glynda Goodwitch, on the pretense that having such a large source of water available so readily would give Neptune valuable time to practice his semblance. Neptune’s eyes fell upon the bright yellow trunks Sun wore, now a size or so too small. The taller boy began to chuckle.

"Can the banana breathe?" He teased.

"Dude!" Sun pushed him playfully, laughing as he adjusted the waist of his shorts. Neptune wasn’t entirely wrong, that isn’t to say they were uncomfortable. The blond would have felt insecure if he wasn’t already sure that he looked good in them.

Sun approached the mass of water, increasing in deepness the further you traveled. He lowered himself in, Neptune grinning at the reaction upon his face to the chilling water. “You comin’ in?” Sun asked.

"Nah, I’ll wait. Just see if you still remember." Neptune’s eyes were carefully trained on Sun, his fingertips digging into the edge of the poolside, where he sat, feet dangling in the water. His nails started to sting until he loosened his grip. Sun, however, was doing just fine.

The golden tail behind him floated and bobbed amidst the water, which he started to smirk at. The monkey was doing a great job of keeping himself afloat, managing to traverse the pool quickly and agilely. He wasn’t an untalented swimmer in the least, as long as he stayed calm.

"Doing alright?"

"I’m fine, man, stop worry—" Sun approached the center of the pool, feet now having difficulty reaching the bottom. His heart rate began to rise, movements getting a bit more sporadic. Memories began to re-surface, ones he wanted to be as far away from as possible. A similar situation to this, feeling himself panic as the watery prison began pulling him. As a teenage Sun froze up, sinking under, he envisioned a younger boy doing the same.

"Sun! Hang on!" Neptune leapt up from the edge, turning on his heels to grab his weapon leaning against the back entrance of the dormitory. It transitioned from rifle to trident in a flash. He shoved the bladed prongs under the water, feeling the substance move as though he were a puppet master of some sort. They splashed and swirled around the drowning boy, and Neptune willed against it.

Slowly, the waters encasing Sun began to push him upward. The blond started to calm, an aura-like effect spreading throughout his skin. Rising to the surface, a gentle wave carried him to the edge of the pool, just enough for his arm to hook and keep himself afloat. He coughed violently, sputtering water onto the marble edge.

"Sun!" Neptune dashed towards Sun, helping him out of the water and wrapping a towel around him. The boy was shivering profusely, not uttering a word. "Flashback?" Neptune inquired knowingly, caring less about the answer and more about getting Sun to respond.

"—Ye—ah." Sun coughed, Neptune pulled him into a hug, rubbing his arms back and forth on the boy’s back to create warmth. "It’s okay, you’re fine now." The events were near identical to the memory that led Sun to what was almost a watery demise, the same memory in which Neptune’s semblance was awakened for the first time.

Sun merely sat there, wrapped in the warm embrace, eyes downward in shame. “I’m so sorry, Sun— I shouldn’t have let you do this.” Neptune began.

The blond’s heart nearly broke hearing the sorrow and guilt in Neptune’s voice. “This isn’t your fault, Nep. It was my idea.” Sun grinned. “I guess I’ll have to conquer my fear another day.” He laughed weakly. Neptune merely shot him a glare.

"Don’t scare me like that again… _Please_.”

 


End file.
